


early bird gets the sleepy boyfriend

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: A solid relationship can survive a little scheduling conflict.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	early bird gets the sleepy boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/gifts).



> i hesitated to gift this bc i was like _would it be weird_ BUT LIKE you got me interested in this ship and i appreciate it very much because it's a Good Ship ❤️

Law was a night owl. He worked late shifts at the hospital as often as he possibly could, treating patients and performing surgery all through the night.

Marco, on the other hand, was an early bird. His most productive hours were before lunchtime, and he got the best rest between dusk and dawn. A 9 to 5 job as a family physician suited him better than any sort of emergency service could.

While their schedules worked well for them individually, they also made it difficult to spend much time together. Most mornings, Law climbed into bed beside Marco, exhausted after a full night of work. He draped Marco’s arm around his waist and snuggled up against his chest— as they’d quickly learned, that was the best arrangement for them. Marco had to leave for work less than an hour later, and instead of moving a sleeping Law around to get out of bed, all he had to do was leave a body pillow in his place.

Sure, it wasn’t the perfect arrangement; they would have liked to spend more evenings together. But at the very least, Law fell asleep beside the man he loved, and Marco woke up the same.


End file.
